The present invention relates generally to display environments, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for providing a display environment that dynamically adapts a presentation to a viewer.
Meetings between individuals in a work place can be performed by assembling people in a room and displaying information on a presentation surface such as a chalkboard, a whiteboard, a monitor or a vertical surface illuminated by a projector. These presentation surfaces are fixed in space, usually because they are mounted on walls, etc. Such methods are not always suitable to each person at the meeting, as some people may sit in a location near the back with a bad view or bad sound, others may be seated at an angle, and others still may speak a different language that the rest of the group, for example. In addition, these technologies establish viewing for a group of people and cannot be tailored to each viewer's viewing experience. As a result, the user experience and the cognitive meaning of the data becomes limited by the display area of the presentation room.